Conseqüências
by Hitsu Masamune
Summary: Argentina achava mesmo que Alfred era o pior dos obstáculos? / Outro presente pra Nina-osp. Paralela á suas fics: "How coul you forget it?" e "Amor". / Estados Brasileiros presentes.


**Axis Powers Hetalia** não me pertence.  
**Os estados e esse Argentina** também não.  
Fanfic paralela á **"How could you forget it?" **e **"Amor"**; De **Nina-osp**.

* * *

**Conseqüências**

Argentina abriu os olhos lentamente. Sua cabeça e seu corpo inteiro doíam horrores. Tentou levar a mão á cabeça. Não conseguiu.

Rapidamente ele acordou e se viu em uma sala completamente escura. Ou pelo menos ele esperava que fosse uma sala, já que não conseguia ver nada. Tentou mexer o corpo dolorido, constatando que ele estava preso. Os tornozelos e pulsos estavam com uma corda extremamente apertada em volta deles. Cada movimento que ele fazia a corda se esfregava em sua pele clara, machucando-a. Tentou se sentar no chão, e deve que executar a ação lentamente.

Não sabia se iria ter força pra se levantar, era melhor se arrastar até encontrar algo com o tato.

O que? Martin já havia ido para guerras.

"Ora, ora, ora." Uma luz acendeu, fazendo Argentina cerrar os olhos por causa da mudança repentina de completa escuridão para a claridade. "Parece que nosso querido convidado despertou."

O loiro piscou algumas vezes, ate que seus olhos se acostumassem com a luz. Assim que conseguiu, olhou para as pessoas na sala.

Seu queixo caiu. Ele conhecia os quatro indivíduos lá, para ser mais exato, os quatro adolescentes.

Todos filhos de Brasil.

"O-o que está acontecendo?" Questionou, meio perplexo, meio indignado.

"Ah, você não sabe?" A menina sorriu docemente.

"_És claro que no se!_"

"Ah-ah-ah! Alguém te deu o direito de falar assim conosco?" O menor dos outros sorriu. E apontou uma arma.

Argentina sentiu seu coração parar e começou a suar frio.

Marina deixava seus filhos terem armas?

Engoliu um pouco de ar inconscientemente. Os quatro estados mais crescidos e desenvolvidos de sua namorada estavam na frente dele, com armas na mão e sorrisos estilo russo-cominista, sendo que o próprio Argentina estava amarrado e imobilizado, sem poder se mover.

_Ah, droga._

Os adolescentes riram ao perceberem que o argentino havia entendido a situação dele.

Ele estava sendo refém dos estados sudoestes. Ele estava nas mãos das quatro principais regiões do maior país da América Latina. Ele estava amarrado com o centro empresarial, comercial e turístico do país vizinho- que, alais, também era a parte mais violenta de Marina. Ele estava completamente á mercê de Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo, Minas Gerais e Espirito Santo.

Ou seja, ele estava fudido.

"Hahahahaha!" Espírito Santo riu, abaixando a arma que estava quase encostando na testa do homem. A cara de Argentina se mijando de medo era hilária!

Helena, ou Minas, usou a mão para abafar uma risadinha. Enquanto Rodrigo continuava a sorrir e São Paulo ajeitava os óculos, sério.

Martin forçou as mãos, mas a corda resistiu e machucou seus pulsos. Ele odiava ser humilhado e ter gente rindo dele. Ninguém feria seu ego. Ninguém!

"Vamos logo com isso?" O paulista resmungou, encostando-se na parede do pequeno quarto. "Ainda quero checar o meu twitter."

Rapidamente as crianças rindo voltaram a ficar sérias, se concentrando no que tinham vindo a fazer.

Argentina por um minuto preferiu que eles estivessem rindo dele ainda.

"Você sabe por que você está aqui, República Federativa da Argentina?"

Martin se virou para Gabriel, não tirando os olhos da arma presa á cintura do garoto.

"_No."_ Respondendo firmemente.

"Então vamos te explicar." Felipe finalmente guardou a arma.

Argentina encostou-se na parede atrás dele, fitando as crianças que o olhavam de pé- exceto o Rio de Janeiro, que estava sentado em uma cadeira, o único móvel daquela sala suja e mal iluminada. Era estranho o fato dele ainda não ter falado nada, já que sempre que tinha visitado o menino, ele tinha sido tão alegre e espontâneo. Alem do mais, o sorriso dele estava passando um mau pressentimento ao argentino. E ele não gostou nada disso.

"Nós percebermos que mamãe está muito distante e aérea de um tempo pra cá..." A mineira começou.

"Não que ela nunca tenha sido desse jeito." Felipe riu um pouco. "Porem ela está mais do que o normal."

"_Y yo con esto?"_

Gabriel olhou com um pouco de raiva para ele. Então o argentino estava querendo tornar as coisas difíceis?

"Percebemos que você tem vindo muito ao nosso território ultimamente." São Paulo disse, olhando com desprezo para o homem.

Argentina devolveu o mesmo olhar, só que um pouco mais debochado.

"Tenho assuntos á tratar com a sua mãe. Ou vocês são tão ignorantes que não sabem das relações econômicas entre a Argentina e o Brasil?"

"Essas relações econômicas também tem haver com o anel de _prata argentina_ no dedo de minha mãe?"

_Touché_. Os sorrisos dos estados aumentaram quando o loiro não conseguiu responder nada. São Paulo sempre tinha sido o melhor em interrogatório e pesquisa dos quatro, enquanto Minas era boa com a espionagem e Espírito Santo e Rio com a parte da ação.

Argentina mordeu o lábio inferior. Droga. Essas crianças eram piores do que ele havia pensado. E ainda estavam se achando superior a ele! Veja só se pode, meros estados se achando melhor do que a Argentina!

"E se eu tiver dado o anel para ela?" Ele desafiou, quase rosnando, tirando o sorriso da cara dos três adolescentes em pé. "Vocês não tem nada haver com isso! Não tenho que dar satisfações á um bando de pirralhos com de quem eu peço em namoro ou não, de quem eu durmo com ou deixo de dormir, de quem em dou um anel ou deixo de da-"

"Ah." Pela primeira vez o Rio de Janeiro se pronunciou, e seu tom de voz meio ingênuo fez Argentina parar de falar. A voz parecia estar tranqüila, porem ele sentia algo extremamente ruim vindo do garoto. "Isso quer dizer que você dormiu com ela?"

As faces dos estados escureceram e um clima tenso se instalou no local.

"Helena," Espírito Santo tocou de leve o ombro da menina. "Vá buscar o material de limpeza para nós, por favor?"

A mineira assentiu que sim com a cabeça, e antes de partir enviou um olhar de compaixão para o argentino. Ela tinha pena dele.

Assim que teve certeza que a menina não esta tão perto, Felipe olhou para Rodrigo, dando um sinal para ele continuar.

"Diga-me, zero-vinte-e-quatro." O fluminense se levantou, caminhando lentamente, ainda sorrindo e com uma aura que fez o argentino sentir um arrepio á cada passo que o garoto dava, ate que ele parou na frente do homem. Se abaixou até ficar á mesma altura de Martin no chão, segurou a cabeça dele pelos cabelos de uma forma nada delicada, forçando-o a olhar nos seus olhos castanhos, sem nunca abandonando aquele sorriso meio sádico e arrogante. "Já viu 'Tropa de Elite' alguma vez?"

Os irmãos rapidamente se posicionaram á uma distancia segura de Rodrigo. Felipe fez o sinal da cruz e Gabriel olhou para o outro lado.

**x**

Há alguns quilômetros de distância, um cachorro abandonado acordou de seu sono profundo sobre lingüiça, picanha e file miong, após ouvir um grito alto de desespero e dor.

* * *

**N/a:**

PEDE PRA SAIR! PEDE PRA SAIR, SEU MERDA! –qq  
(Ok, só porque eu revi hoje o "Tropa de Elite". )

Tá ai Nina. Minúscula, mas eu gostei.  
E espero que você goste também.  
Essa bostinha foi escrita em trinta minutos, ou menos, assim que eu li a sua fic dos estados. –quando a criatividade aparece, é melhor agarrá-la.  
Enfim, esse é o pedido de desculpas pela demora.

Reviews? :D

**x**

**Nomes:**  
Argentina – Martin  
Brasil – Marina  
São Paulo – Gabriel  
Minas Gerais – Helena  
Espírito Santos – Felipe (Já que ele não tinha nome, resolvi colocar Felipe, ok?)  
Rio de Janeiro – Rodrigo


End file.
